1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobility device for the aged and/or disabled, and, more particularly, to a mobility device that has individually adjustable handgrips.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who are unable to move about or are not fully ambulatory require the assistance of a traditional device such as a wheelchair or a walker in order to facilitate their mobility. Wheelchairs include a seat and often include feet rests and a pair of handles on the back for use of a second person in pushing the seated individual to a desired location. Wheelchairs typically have individual brakes located close to the two largest wheels and are individually engagable generally consisting of a toggle type mechanism which applies the brake by compressing a portion of the resilient wheel.
Some adult walkers include four wheels with a brake mechanism having a control associated with each of two handgrips. The braking mechanisms can be either positive or negative in that the brakes may be applied when the controls are released or when the controls are applied depending upon the particular configuration of the walker. The walker may have a seat upon which the operator can turn around and sit down on, thereby providing a temporary spot to rest. This is generally accomplished by having the seat facing towards the rear of the walker thereby requiring the individual to turn around and sit in the seat. This positions the handgrips generally in front of the seated individual and often some tubular frame is associated with the walker to provide some type of backrest. Walkers may have a device allowing for the adjustable height of the extending handgrips by way of a compressible feature associated with cylindrical tubes nested inside of each other. The adjustable features are typically located at the upper portion of the outer tube.
What is needed in the art is a mobility device with an easily adjusted handle height.